Grand Battle! 2
Grand Battle! 2 is the second game is the Grand Battle series. The sequel to the game Grand Battle!, Grand Battle! 2 was playable on the Playstation console. Introduction This game features the alternative lyrics to the main One Piece theme song "We are...", this is the first Grand Battle game to feature this. This would be later reused in Grand Battle! Rush!. Each character in the game has states which are alined to four different points (this is more obivous in the American only game Grand Adventure!. Animation The introduction begins with a decorated rectangle in which a spinning star slowly appears on screen from outside of it, on the outside are Luffy, Vivi, Smoker, Miss All Sunday and Mr.0. The scene cuts to the approaching rebels in alabasta, the setting of the game, then to the Royal Palace. Shanks appears and speaks, turning to face the watcher as he disappears from the scene. Next shot is of Luffy on the figure head of the Going Merry, then the other Straw Hat Pirates flash on the screen as they tie white bandages on their arms. The Grand Battle! 2 logo then appears. The introduction continues to a rack of meat Broggy is about to eat being sliced up by Kuro who then attacks Arlong. Scene cuts to Jango trying to put Buggy asleep (which ends up with both pirates asleep). Don Krieg is scene running through the trees to attacks Smoker. Alvida is seen attacks Miss Goldenweek which ends with both girls drinking tea (while in the background Pandaman is seen being chased by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine) while Dorry watches overhead. The scene cuts to a snowy battelfield, where Mr. 3 is seen attacking attacking Wapol who in turn eats Mr.3. Tashigi and Robin are seen fighting. Zoro is seen clashing with Mr.1 and Mr. 2 appears dancing on a stage who then strikes at Sanji. Nami is seen leaning against a wall which is destroyed by Miss Doublefinger. Chopper is seen taking on Miss Merrychristmas and Usopp is seen striking Mr.3. Vivi is seen attending to Chaka, then Luffy flying on Pell's back. Luffy is then seen opposite Crocdile and the two fight. Ace is seen with the Super Duck-bill squad running up from behind as he throws a Fire punch at the screen. The screen zooms in on a picture of Shanks (holding his sword to the sky) and Mihawk (holding his sword at Shanks). The final shot is of one of Oda's colourwalks (recreated), in which the crew is relaxing by a pool. Sanji fins a fish and Luffy, Zoro and Usopp leap for it. *'Total animation length': Aprox: 1.50 long. Character Endings This is the first time the endings appear animated in the Grand Battle series. Graphics While it had many 3D elements in the game, it was essenitally a 2D style fighting gametype game like its predecessor Grand Battle!. Characters in the background that are seen, are typically 2D animations placed on the landscape. Many aspects of the special moves, such as effects and weapons (like Vivi's Peacock Slashers) are produced in 2D animation. In comparison with later games, Grand Battle! 2's graphics are considered largely inferior. Characters Characters features (in order of rank according to the offical Grand Battle 2 site). # Luffy # Shanks - With Yasopp, Ben Beckman and Lucky Roux as support. # Zoro # Sanji # Chopper # Mihawk # Smoker # Nami # Kuro # Mr. 2 - with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas as support. # Tashigi # Arlong - With Hatchi as support. # Sir Crocodile - With Miss Doublefinger and Mr. 1 as support. # Wapol # Vivi # Don Krieg # Mr. 3 - with Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine as support. # Miss All-Sunday - with Banchi as support. # Carue - with members of the Super-Spot Billed Duck sqaud as support. # Alvida # Buggy - with Mohji and Cabaji as support. Not identified yet of placement: *Pandaman - With Panda Sharks as support. *Portgas D. Ace Trivia *Grand Battle 2 was a hit game and at the Playstation Awards 2002, the game picked up a Gold prize alongside Grand Battle! making the series a double prize winner at the awards.